1. Field of the Invention
Exercise equipment
2. Description of the Prior Art
Occasionally a descriptive term in this application may be shortened so as to recite only a part rather than the entirety thereof as a matter of convenience and to avoid needless redundancy. In instances in which that is done, applicant intends that the same meaning be afforded each manner of expression. Thus, the term exercise bar's block impingement nodes (13) might be used in one instance but in another, if meaning is otherwise clear from context, expression might be shortened to impingement nodes (13) or merely nodes (13). Any of those forms is intended to convey the same meaning.
The term attach or fasten or any of their forms when so used means that the juncture is of a more or less permanent nature, such as might be accomplished by bolts, welds or adhesives. Thus, it is state herein that the connection of the cord enwrapment pegs to the end of a prior art exercise bar (100) is one of attachment, for which purpose molded one-piece construction is typically employed. A connection in which one object is easily removed from another is described by the word emplace, as where it is stated herein that in preparation for the assembly's use, a handgrip's cord connecting block (121, 131) is emplaced within one of the bar body's second openings (17). A connection in which two objects, though not attached, could be separated only with at least some degree of difficulty is referred to herein as one of rigid emplacement. The connection between the impingement plug (22) within an end of an elastic hollow exercise cord (20) into which it (22) is fully inserted is stated herein to be such a connection. Because the firm retention of a stoppered (22) exercise cord end (21) at an impingement site (78, 128, 138), ante, does not quite rise to the level of rigid emplacement, the term impingement is instead used to describe that union. Employment merely of the words connector join or forms derived from their roots is intended to include the meaning of any of those terms in a more general way.
The word comprise may be construed in any one of three ways herein. A term used to describe a given object is said to comprise it, thereby characterizing it with what could be considered two-way equivalency in meaning for the term. Thus, it is stated that FIGS. 9 and 10 comprise cross-sectional views of certain portions of the invention, meaning that those two drawings actually are those views. The term comprise may also be characterized by what might be considered one-way equivalency, as when it is stated herein that the stoppered (22) exercise cord end (21) comprises the impingement means employed to connect the cord (20) to the bar's body (10), meaning that in the given instance, that object is itself the type of impingement employed. This use of the word has a generic sense to it. That is, the stoppered (22) cord end (21) will always—at least potentially—be an impingement means (200) but means of impingement (200) may be the stoppered (22) cord end (21) in one case but something else such as a knot in another. However, the word comprise may also be used to describe a feature which is part of the structure or composition of a given object. Thus, a bar separation assembly (4) is stated to preferably comprise, among other things, a button opening (43) as a component thereof. The meaning in the respective cases is clear from context, however. Accordingly, modifying words to clarify which of the three uses is the intended one seem unnecessary.
Terms relating to physical orientation such as top or bottom, upper or lower, refer to the positioning of the assembly in the manner it would be observed during a commonly practiced mode of operation. This convention has been adopted as a matter of convenience in discussing orientation and as shown in the drawings. Thus, the cord stretching recess (71), when present, is described as being disposed longitudinally along the underside of the bar's elongated body (10); that it is a common practice when using an exercise bar assembly to anchor the elastic cord (20) beneath the standing operator's feet and then pull upwards upon the rod—or elongated body (10); and that in second mode operation, the bar (100) may be raised above his or her head. The use of the terms in this manner must, of course, be interpreted so as to be equally understood regardless of what attitude the assembly is positioned—such as, for example, when it is inverted in switching from one mode of operation to another. In such instances, it is appropriate to specifically qualify what is meant by such recitations as on top of or beneath.
The word longitudinal and derivations thereof refer merely to the longest dimension of a given object, provided it has one. Thus, it is stated herein that the cord stretching recess (71) along the elongated body's (10) underside is longitudinal in disposition. This merely means that the recess (71) is oriented along the length of the rod's elongation (10).
The term reeve, or any of various forms thereof, is occasionally employed herein. It is stated, for example, in an embodiment in which no cord emplacement slot (14) is present, that a non-stoppered elastic cord end (21) must be extended through the bar body's tunnel (12) by enreevement. This merely means that it (21) is inserted through, strung or threaded in the familiar manner.
In some cases, the same word expressed as a noun is also used for a verb. Thus, it is stated, for example, that the handgrip's connection block (121, 131) comprises the tunnel (12) referred to just ante, which is the conduit through which the cord (20) passes. Yet, it might have been just as properly stated that the cord (20) tunnels through the block (121, 131). The propriety of this divergent use of the term is established by the dictionary. Occasionally, however, certain words may be coined herein to simplify discussion by interchanging noun, verb or adjective or by modifying certain words. For example, co-engagement is a term occasionally applied to describe the relationship of objects brought into conjunction with one another in a particular way by some mutual interrelationship.
Because in this presentation most, if not all, of the principles involving combination with a solid handgrip (120) apply equally to a strapped one (130), to avoid prolixity of expression, the two (120, 130) and sub-elements thereof (120, 130) have been expressed in conjunction with one another—for example, (121, 131)—for a compound reference to what would otherwise be referenced as the solid handgrip's connection block (121) and the strapped handgrip's connection block (131).
The lifting of the body of a rod or bar (100) of an exercise bar assembly of one sort or another against the resistance of a stretchable exercise cord (20) has become an increasingly popular form of exercise. It has been with us for some time and, in general, any improvements upon it tend to express subtleties which, at least at first glance, appear to be only incidental.
Two general prior art arrangements suggest themselves in this connection. In a first mode, the ends of the stretchable cord (20) are anchored in some manner and a mid-portion thereof (20) is run through or suitably seated upon the body of the bar (100) which may then be tugged in a beneficial manner. The cord ends (21) may terminate at any improvised connection system—for example, either a strap impinged in the crack of a door or in any one of several securing mechanisms present on a wall mounted exercise combination or with the operator's feet emplaced within [solid] handgrips (120, 130) at the cord ends (21). The exercise is conducted by stretching the cord's (20) mid-portion upwards by appropriate use of the bar (100). In a second mode, it is the mid-portion of the cord (20) which is anchored in some manner, the ends thereof (20) being securely connected to the exercise bar's body (100). The mid-portion may be secured at a door or wall by any of several means imaginable or may, in a manner somewhat similar to that considered for the first mode, supra, be self-anchored such as by standing upon it. In either modality, it is quite common for the operator to grasp the opposing ends of the bar's body (100) and raise it (100), stretching the cord (20) to a point far above his or her head. Either way, the combination becomes a convenient portable substitute for cumbersome weight lifting apparatus.
One line of development involved enwrapping a portion of the elastic cord (20) around the ends of the exercise bar (100) in order to effectually shorten the cord's (20) length and increase its (20) resistance. The technique could be employed in either of the two modes of exercise operation. If the cord's (20) mid-portion, for example, were disposed along or within the elongation or body of the bar (100), opposing portions thereof (20) would have been enwrapped or twisted about the bar body's (100) ends. It was not uncommon to attach cord enwrapment pegs to the body (100).
The undertaking of the wrapping convenience to effectually shorten cord (20) length came only at a cost, however. As the cord (20) bunched up at the bar (100) ends, torque built up—a twisting phenomenon the operator had to work against. That unwanted force tended to diminish the ordinarily sought-after benefits from operation of an elastically anchored lifting bar body (100) in either mode of exercise. Moreover, it was observed that a solid handgrip (120), by reason of the obstruction presented to it (120) by such pegs, cannot be arbitrarily rotated once the connection block (121) had been emplaced and fitted into the end of the bar's body (100). Other than that shown, the only position it (120) could occupy without interference with any present is 180 degrees away. In that respect, therefore, the inclusion of integrally disposed cord (20) enwrapment pegs upon the body (100) might well have been and perhaps still remains to be considered an impediment rather than a beneficial feature.
Prior art handgrips, either of the solid variety (120) or the strapped (130), are addressed herein, nonetheless, as feasible combining members. As widely recognized in the art, a stoppered (22) elastic cord end (21) was connected by means of impingement (200) to a solid handgrip's connection block (121) at a cord impingement site (128) within a cord tunnel (122). It is the base or stem of the solid handgrip (120) which comprises its connection block (121). The strapped handgrip's connection block (131) is the subject of other patents and essentially amounts to a solid site of conjunction for the exercise cord (20) and the straps of the handgrip (130). The tunnel (122) comprised a first opening (125) of size accommodating the disposition of a stretchable exercise cord (20) therethrough and an oppositely disposed second opening (127). It was the connection block's neck (123) which became emplaced within the exercise bar's body (100).
As now recognized, impinged cord connection (200) has more recently been extended to the strapped handgrip (130) at a cord impingement site (138) within its own tunnel (132). Consistently, it is the neck (133) of a strapped handgrip connection block (131) which has become emplaced within the body of the bar (100) at the tunnel's second opening (137) and it is a first opening (135) which has come to accommodate the disposition of the stretchable cord (20). And in very recent art, the cord (20) has been brought into impingement position through a cord emplacement slot (126, 136, respectively) disposed in the connection block (121, 131) of either handgrip (120, 130). In short, the cord (20)-to-bar (100) impingement concepts associated with the solid handgrip (120) may now be considered to have become translated over to the strapped one (130).
As an incidental matter, the configuration of the solid handgrip (120) facilitates its (120) removal in that the bifurcations inherent in its (120) structure are situated such that one's fingers may be slipped conveniently underneath to pull it (120) out.
In U.S. Pat. No. 437,822 issued to Reach, a tug-of-war belt was provided which, despite the absence of any bar (100) and elasticity in the intermediate cord, could be considered to have encompassed in a very general way the concept of the first mode mentioned supra, the mid-portion of the rope partially encircling the operator's waist. Ultimately, of course, systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,839 issued to Trent emerged again de hors the bar (100) but, rather, employing a tugging belt with the cord ends (21) terminating in door crack impingement. Earlier, a cord (20) mid-portion impingement mechanism had been cleverly developed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,384 issued to Meinzinger which temptingly suggested that a portion of the cord (20) might be secured by operable spring loaded impingement. An exercise bar (100) of sorts did appear, however, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,964 issued to Walls, although it was not contemplated therein that the elastic cord's (20) mid-portion actually be directly stretched by the operator—but rather, an unanchored end thereof (20) in tennis racket swinging fashion. Then U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,835 issued to Hinds, et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,610 issued to Hinds, in somewhat cumulative perspective, provided an exercise bar (100) featuring the cord (20) enwrapment means addressed supra. The latter of those patents also provided a useful bar body (100) separation exercise combination comprising snap-fit means of connection (400) to interconnect opposing sections of the body (100) as well as other features which should be included among the components of any exercise bar assembly. In all of this line of patents, anchoring was accomplished upon a cord end (21) at a point remote from the focal point of lifting activity, evincing to a lesser or greater degree the first mentioned mode of operation.
A suggestion along the line of the second mode of operation, that involving mid-portion anchoring of the cord (20), was provided in U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,171 issued to Oesau, although that prior art assembly incorporated separate chains in lieu of a continuous elastic cord (20) and its particular application involved running them to an anchoring rod the operator stood upon. U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,781 issued to Vargo featured an exercise bar body (100) designed for use a little more in the manner considered here, in which the mid-portion of the cord (20) was anchored into a platform the operator stood upon. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,015 issued to Perrin, the cord ends (21) were fastened by interweaving them through holes drilled in the body or bar (100) ends so that the operator could exercise by standing upon the cord's (20) mid-portion. U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,015 issued to Wieder, et al featured a hollow body for the bar (100) with which connection was accomplished by running the cord ends (21) longitudinally in opposition through tunnels within. Again, the operator stood upon the cord's (20) mid-portion during exercise.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,867 issued to Hinds featured an exercise bar body (100) which could be anchored for whichever mode of exercise was engaged in—the anchoring being provided for either at the ends of the cord (20) or at its (20) mid-portion. That assembly of prior art was also presented to suggest two-piece configuration for the body of the bar (100), although specific details supporting snap-fit or other means of interconnection previously witnessed in Hinds U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,610, supra, were now wanting. Admirably, the bar's body (100) also included a cord stretching recess (71) along its (100) length in which a hollow cord's (20) mid-portion would have been securely seated for first mode operation. At the body's (100) ends, that combination also comprised cord (20) enwrapment pegs then thought beneficial for second mode operation.
That last exercise combination fairly well captured the features desired for versatility of use. However, for employment in the second of the two modes of exercise considered, troublesome shortcomings remained concerning the actual anchoring of the cord ends (21) upon the bar's body (100). Connection was accomplished by allowing the base of a pair of handgrips (120) to be emplaced within sockets shaped to snugly accommodate them (120) in the body (100) ends. That, however, resulted in a rather bulky arrangement and the handgrip (120) rotational difficulties presented by cord (20) enwrapment pegs discussed supra had to be reckoned with. It is likely an operator, other things being equal, would opt to employ the combination only in first mode operation rather than encounter those difficulties.
The Hinds provision for handgrip (120) connection to engage in the second mode of exercise, supra, may properly be considered to have been the harbinger of possibilities yet to come. For example, the specially formed strapped handgrip tunneled block (131) alluded to, supra, has been a more recent significant innovation adaptable to emplacement in that exercise bar (100). Unfortunately, however, as with the solid handgrip (120), that device can be oriented in but one direction upon emplacement. While a novel exercise bar (100) might just as well continue to incorporate those already existing connection features, it would be highly useful to have with us a handgrip connection block (121, 131) for a connector which is not limited in orientation but which could be emplaced in any radial position within a bar (100) end socket.
At first, exercise cords (20) were often merely knotted at the cord's end (21) for reliable connection to a solid or strapped handgrip's connection block (121, 131, respectively), the knot's bulk preventing the end (21) from slipping out of the opening therein (121, 131) it (20) had been reeved through. Since then, the embedding of an impingement plug (22) within the end (21) of a hollow exercise cord (20% a stoppered (22) cord (20), as it were—has come to comprise the most popular means of impingement (200). The firm connection which was provided between the knotted or plugged (22) cord end (21) and a handgrip connection block (121, 131) or any other suitable connection site is referred to herein as means of impingement (200). The tunnel (132, 232) through which the cord (20) is passed within a handgrip connection block (121, 130) has generally been shaped to permit the wider stoppered (22) portion of the cord (20) to lodge within it (132, 232), becoming impinged in place by a firm tug upon the cord (20). The closer the match, the snugger the fit and better the impingement. The locus of connection within a solid handgrip's connection block (121) is designated a solid handgrip's cord impingement site (128), that within a strapped handgrip's connection block (131), a strapped handgrip's cord impingement site (138). The tunnel (122, 132) has sometimes been conically configured, although slight concavity of curvature tending to mate to a portion of the stoppered (22) cord (20) has generally been preferred.
One might well ask, where second mode exercise is conducted, why the ends of the more recent prior art exercise bar's body (100) might not themselves have a been modified to serve as connectors for a hollow cord (20) combination at least in this exercise modality. Is it not thus true for such a connection that the hollow stretchable cord (20) with a plug-like impinger (22) stuffed within its end (21) would be stretched to make it (20) slip through the narrow slot in the body of the bar (100) end in the same manner it was done at prior art to connect the base or block (121) of a solid handgrip (120) to it (100). Would not interchangeability of one hollow cord (20) for another (20) of different stretchable resistance be facilitated?
Lest one be further tempted to ask whether a handgrip (120) should have been so employed at all, one should recognize that it is not uncommon for an exercising operator manipulating either a solid or a strapped handgrip assembly (120, 130) to whimsically shift his or her efforts to the lifting and tugging benefits of an exercise bar combination. It would be convenient to simply connect the handgrip (120, 130) to the elongated body of an exercise bar (100) without dismantling it (120, 130).
It is, of course, appropriate to recognize the new developments in cord (20) impingement within handgrips (120) which have occurred. These obviate the interchanging of cords (20) merely to work with a longer or shorter one (20). It may not be feasible to work with an impinger (200) either kept separately from the combination—in which case it (200) would be vulnerable to misplacement or loss—or installed on the body of a retrofitted exercise bar (100), an alteration which would likely prove unattractive and cumbersome.
It could be inconvenient for an operator shifting from exercises with a handgrip assembly (120, 130) to those with an exercise bar combination to readjust the cord (20) length for the latter endeavor. A readily available supply of longer and shorter exercise cords (20) with stoppered (22) ends (21) would make it convenient to merely change to one of them (20).
While there are good reasons, then, to provide for exercise cord (20) interchangeability and connection without benefit of handgrips (120, 130) at all, there remain other important ones, nevertheless, to retain the handgrip (120, 130) connecting capability as well.
Merely switching an exercise cord (20) stoppered (22) at each end (21) with one (20) connected to a solid or strapped handgrip (120, 130, respectively) do not quite fulfill the objectives of convenient alternative usage, however, because the configurations of the handgrips' emplacement structures (121, 131) differ considerably from—in particular, are larger than—that of a cord end (21) bearing an impinging plug (22). Mere substitution of the latter (21, 22) for the former (121, 131) would result in an unwanted very loose fit, possibly even allowing the stoppered cord (20, 22) to slip out of place altogether during use. But a novel structural modification could provide the accommodation of both (21, 22 and 121, 131).
What is needed is an exercise combination in which the familiar prior art exercise bar (100) is modified so that one might conveniently interchange one arrangement for another. It would be advantageous to bring a stretchable exercise cord (20) into use in an exercise bar (100) combination otherwise dedicated only to that with a solid handgrip (120). It would also be advantageous to bring a strapped handgrip (130) into use in that combination. The strapped handgrip connection block (131) is, for all practical purposes, identical with the base or connecting block (121) of the solid handgrip (120). It should be possible to somehow change the body of the bar (100), for example, so that one might switch from independent handgrip (120, 130) and exercise cord (20) use to combined bar body (100) and cord (20) use; from one cord (20) connected to the body (100) to another (20); from combination of bar body (100) and cord (20) to that of body (100) and solid handgrip (120); from combination of bar body (100) and solid handgrip (120) to that of body (100) and strapped handgrip (130); from combination of bar body (100) and either handgrip (120, 130) to independent cord (20) and handgrip (120, 130) use; and so on.
To a given extent, the more recent assemblies provided in prior art favorably address some of the needs and objectives pursued in this realm of exercise. As we have seen, however, there are those which still remain to be met.